Coração de Dragão – O vôo
by Mila Fawkes
Summary: Draco descobre que no passado, para salvar sua vida, Lúcio usou uma antiga e poderosa maldição. Agora, com seu pai preso em Azkaban, os dias estão contados para que Draco consiga terminar o ritual e continuar vivendo.
1. De volta à Mansão

**Sinopse: **Draco descobre que no passado, para salvar sua vida, Lúcio usou uma antiga e poderosa maldição. Agora, com seu pai preso em Azkaban, os dias estão contados para que Draco consiga terminar o ritual e continuar vivendo.

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence... somente a minha imaginação podre e bizarra.

* * *

**Coração de Dragão – O vôo**

Capítulo 1 – De volta à Mansão

Deixou-se cair na cama e fechou os olhos. Havia acabado de chegar em casa depois de mais um ano em Hogwarts. Mas esse ano havia sido muito mais atribulado do que todos os outros.

Quando finalmente havia alguém de pulso firme comandando a escola, lhe dando os devidos créditos, tudo se acabou. A Brigada Inquisitorial, criada pela - na época - diretora e professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Dolores Umbridge, tinha sido comandada por ele, lhe dando a chance de perseguir, a hora que bem entendesse, seu arqui-inimigo e seus coleguinhas imbecis.

Mas Umbridge fora enganada pelos guerreirinhos do bem, sendo largada por eles na Floresta Proibida, em companhia dos Centauros. Fora salva, sabe-se lá como, por Dumbledore, porém, ainda assim ficou com sérios problemas psicológicos. E como se não bastasse ter seus dias de glória arrancados à força, ainda tivera mais outra grande decepção. E era isso que o estava tirando do sério.

Inspirou profundamente, tentando em vão acalmar aquele sentimento que o rasgava por dentro. Ódio. Nunca em sua vida sentira tanto ódio como agora. Não conseguia imaginar como seriam as coisas dali pra frente. E a culpa da sua desgraça pessoal tinha um nome: Harry Potter.

"_Maldito garoto cicatriz! Maldito seja você e todos os que te rodeiam, Potter!" _– jogou o travesseiro de plumas de verbinso (um parente mágico dos gansos, que se diferenciam pelo bico mais quadrado, com pequenos orifícios nas laterais, por onde soltam faíscas alaranjadas quando se sentem ameaçados) na parede. – _"Eu juro, pela honra da minha família que você ainda vai ter aquilo que merece! E quando eu acabar, seus restos caberão em uma caixa de fósforos." _– tentava soar ameaçador em sua própria mente.

Draco sentou-se na beirada da enorme cama de lençóis verde musgo. Olhou pela janela e contemplou a lua por alguns instantes. Tão bela e solitária ali no céu escuro. Lembrava estranhamente dele mesmo. Sempre isolado de tudo e de todos, em meio às trevas. Ao contrário do Potter-Perfeito. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu nunca se encontrava sozinho, estava sempre acompanhado dos seus fiéis seguidores, o pobretão e a sangue-ruim. Juntos, eles formavam o "famoso" Trio Maravilha. E no último ano ele havia recrutado ainda mais imbecis para se juntarem aos seus propósitos.

"_Mas a trupe de imbecis está com seus dias contados." _– jurava para si mesmo enquanto continuava a fitar a lua. Perdido em seus pensamentos de vingança e destruição, Draco adormeceu.

Acordou quando o sol atingia o topo do céu, já passava do meio-dia. Fechou os olhos novamente, tentando conter a claridade que entrava pelas frestas da cortina. Havia chegado tarde da noite em casa, Draco passara a última semana no Hospital Saint Mungus para se recuperar dos feitiços lançados pela trupe de Potter no Expresso de Hogwarts. Nada muito grave quanto à sua saúde, já que aquela semana de cuidados especiais o deixaram como novo, mas isso o humilhou profunda e dolorosamente.

Mais uma onda de raiva atingia seu peito enquanto relembrava o acontecido no Expresso. Resolveu então tomar um banho gelado, para que pudesse pensar melhor no que deveria ou não fazer. Dessa vez ele não seria fraco nem tolo, como o seu próprio pai dissera tantas vezes, o ódio que sentia não o cegaria.

"_Não. Não dessa vez."_- pensou.

Saiu do banho com a cabeça mais tranquila. Vestiu-se, como sempre impecavelmente, e seguiu em direção à escadaria da mansão. Quando chegou à mesa, esta já estava posta e Narcisa, sua mãe, havia acabado de se sentar para o almoço.

- Pensei que não fosse se levantar hoje, meu filho. – olhou Draco de cima a baixo. – Acho que você deveria voltar ao Saint Mungus para mais uma consulta, está com uma aparência horrível. – finalizou, torcendo o nariz.

- Bom dia pra você também, mãe. – respondeu secamente enquanto se sentava. Estava certo de que sua aparência não era das melhores, afinal tinha um imenso espelho dentro de seu closet, mas ele realmente não precisava que ninguém lembrasse-o disso. – Quero que mande algum elfo preparar a carruagem, vou até o Beco Diagonal resolver alguns assuntos. – e antes que Narcisa pudesse fazer menção de dizer algo, Draco continuou: – _Meus_ assuntos.

Narcisa crispou os lábios, detestava quando Draco agia como o pai.

- Que seja. – disse, dando de ombros.

O almoço seguiu como o de costume, apenas com conversas triviais, sem nenhuma importância. A única diferença na mesa, era a ausência de seu pai. Assim que terminou de comer, Draco levantou-se e seguiu para os jardins da Mansão Malfoy, onde um elfo já o esperava na porta da carruagem negra, como ordenara Narcisa.

* * *

Atraiu muitos olhares quando entrou no Beco Diagonal, afinal, todos já sabiam da situação de seu pai e essa era a primeira vez que ele saía em público depois do acontecido. Manteve sua habitual expressão superior, o olhar gélido de sempre, causando aos passantes um misto de descrença e desgosto. Como poderia continuar com toda essa pose depois de ter seu pai preso e seu nome jogado na lama? 

Primeiro passou em Gringotes para apanhar dinheiro, depois seguiu rumo à loja de artigos esportivos. Tinha muitos planos para seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, e vencer o famoso Potter no quadribol era um deles. Tudo bem, não era o mais importante, mas isso lhe renderia algumas risadas.

Quando o atendente veio prestar assistência, mesmo que receoso de lhe dirigir a palavra, Draco avisou que estava ali para falar com a gerência.

Em poucos minutos, estava em uma sala imensa, quase vazia, onde havia apenas uma mesa de vidro entre duas cadeiras, estofadas com couro de dragão malasiano. Não haviam quadros nem objetos e as paredes eram insuportavelmente brancas. Sentou-se e logo em seguida um homem de meia idade adentrou a sala.

O gerente era baixinho e quase não tinha cabelos. Exceto por um pequeno tufo branco que surgia no centro de sua cabeça lustrosa. Draco teve ímpetos de sacar sua varinha e dar cabo daquele penteado. Aquilo era asqueroso, mas não perderia sua vaga em Hogwarts somente por causa dessa repulsa. O homem, incomodado com o olhar sobre si, quebrou o silêncio:

- Mark Stevenson. – apresentou-se. – Em que lhe posso ser útil, senhor Malfoy?

Deixando de lado a aparência do pobre gerente e lembrando-se do motivo pelo qual viera encontrá-lo, Draco foi direto ao assunto:

- Quero uma vassoura que ainda não tenha sido lançada no mercado. A melhor de todas elas. – fitou o homem com um brilho estranho no olhar. – Meu pai me disse sobre o protótipo de uma nova vassoura, que ainda está em fase de testes. Eu a quero pra mim e estou disposto a pagar qualquer preço por ela.

Ele olhou para Draco e pensou por um instante antes de responder.

- Senhor Malfoy, nós realmente estamos trabalhando em um novo protótipo de vassoura, que inclusive revolucionará o mundo do quadribol, por sua leveza, agilidade e estabilidade fora do comum. – ele fez uma pausa, deixando no rosto uma evidente insatisfação e em seguida continuou. – Mas como o senhor mesmo disse, ainda está em fase de testes e receio lhe informar que estamos com certas dificuldades em alguns deles. Portanto, até que o projeto seja totalmente concluído e aprovado pelo Departamento de Esportes Mágicos do Ministério da Magia, eu não tenho permissão para negociá-lo, se é que o senhor me entende.

- Sim, entendo perfeitamente. Mas parece que quem não entendeu algo aqui foi o senhor. – Draco tirou do bolso de suas vestes um pequeno saquinho verde, de veludo, abrindo-o em seguida e espalhando o conteúdo por sobre a mesa. Galeões não paravam de cair do saquinho, que havia sido enfeitiçado com magia para ter o espaço interno aumentado. Um monte dourado se formou entre os dois. – Eu disse que estou disposto a pagar qualquer quantia por essa vassoura. E preciso que ela esteja em condições de vôo até que recomecem as aulas em Hogwarts.

O homem, que estava olhando hipnotizado para os galeões à sua frente, respondeu simplesmente:

- A enviarei pelo correio coruja uma semana antes de suas aulas recomeçarem, senhor Malfoy.

- Estarei à espera. – e com um aceno de cabeça, Draco saiu da sala.

* * *

Andou pelo Beco durante algumas horas, até que resolveu passar no Caldeirão Furado pra tomar uma cerveja amanteigada antes de voltar pra casa. Fez seu pedido no balcão e sentou-se em um canto afastado, detestava lugares mal frequentados. Abriu o livro que trazia consigo e começou a ler, meio desinteressado. Ao olhar para a senhora idosa que vinha com a bandeja, notou cabelos vermelhos na mesa ao lado da sua. 

- Ei, Weasley! Que faz aqui? – quando a menina se virou em sua direção, ele mesmo respondeu a pergunta. – Ah, já sei. Seu pai foi promovido à limpador de janelas no Ministério da Magia e agora, com um salário melhor, você e seus irmãos vão poder se revezar pra comer fora. – e fazendo-se de pensativo continuou: – Hum... e quando será a vez do próximo? Daqui a um ano?

- Pelo menos no Ministério tem janelas! – Gina fez cara de falsa preocupação. – Oh... o que será que seu querido papai estará limpando em Azkaban? – e levantando-se da mesa onde havia deixado alguns sicles, sussurrou em direção à Draco, para que somente ele pudesse ouvir: – Que pena que os Dementadores deixaram Azkaban, eu tenho certeza que ele adoraria limpar o traseiro de algum deles.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido. Draco levantou-se bruscamente, derrubando a cadeira em que estava sentado e arrastando a mesa para frente, fazendo a cerveja amanteigada cair no chão. Naquele momento, nem de longe ele lembrava um Malfoy. Gina virou-se, assustada com o barulho de vidro quebrando.

- Como você se atreve a falar assim do meu pai, sua pobretona nojenta? – ele já estava com a varinha apontada para ela, à alguns centímetros da garganta. Gina engoliu em seco, e seus olhos marejaram. Sabia que havia ido longe demais com a provocação.

- Desculpe... eu... me desculpe, Malfoy. – a essa hora, todos que estavam ali olhavam para os dois com assombro. Ele percebeu que estava totalmente descontrolado, e por um instante sentiu medo. Sua fama estava pior do que antes e se proferisse qualquer feitiço contra a menina ali, fora dos portões da escola, certamente seria expulso de Hogwarts.

"_Ótimo, era tudo o que eu precisava agora_." – pensou com seu costumeiro sarcasmo. Guardou novamente a varinha dentro de suas vestes e falou com uma calma dissimulada:

- Certo. Vá embora daqui, Weasley. – fez um gesto com a mão, indicando a porta do estabelecimento. – Nós resolveremos esse assunto em Hogwarts. – acrescentou de modo que apenas ela pudesse escutar.

Gina saiu depressa, quase espumando por ter estado em uma posição tão vulnerável, enquanto Draco tentava passar ao rosto uma expressão de tranquilidade, que era inexistente. Tirou alguns galeões do bolso e os jogou no balcão em frente ao homem que atendia.

- Tome, acho que isso encerra o assunto. – e dizendo isso, foi embora sem olhar pra trás.

* * *

- Garota estúpida! Malditos Weasleys, bando de mortos de fome. – repetia enquanto subia para o quarto. 

- O que é que você tanto resmunga, meu filho? Será que não te ensinei que isso não é nada elegante? – perguntou Narcisa, que estava ao pé da escadaria. – Desça e me espere na sala de visitas, junto aos outros. Estarei lá em alguns instantes. Tenho algo muito importante para lhe falar. – e saiu, andando de uma maneira tão suave que lembrava um dementador, em uma versão oxigenada e bonita.

- Mais essa agora... – seguiu para a sala de visitas, bufando.

Sua mãe sempre vinha com essas "agradáveis" surpresas, ele detestava ter que recepcionar qualquer visita. Sabia que era imprescindível manter boas relações com bruxos importantes, com famílias puro-sangue e com pessoas do alto escalão do Ministério. Mas, definitivamente, isso não lhe agradava.

Não que não gostasse de seu status, de seu lugar privilegiado na alta sociedade bruxa. Só que Draco detestava ser forçado a rir de piadas sem graça, conversar sobre falsos propósitos apenas para ganhar a confiança daqueles que ele nem mesmo confiava. Era tudo muito maçante.

Ao chegar na sala, percebeu que esta não estava vazia. Haviam três homens. Um muito velho, estava de pé, a um canto perto da janela. Ele usava uma capa acobreada, com botas marrons e muito gastas. O cabelo branco estava preso em um rabo de cavalo muito comprido. Tinha os olhos fixos no chão. Os outros dois, mais jovens, mantinham um diálogo que foi imediatamente cessado com a chegada de Draco.

- Senhor Draco Malfoy, presumo? – cumprimentou um dos homens que estavam conversando. Era magro e alto, tinha a voz grave e os olhos eram de um verde meio amarelado. Estendeu a sua mão para Draco. – Prazer, sou Michael Duff. Creio que o senhor já conhece meu amigo aqui, não é mesmo?

Draco olhou para o outro homem que estava ao lado deles e teve que reprimir uma exclamação de horror. _"Que diabos esse homem pensa que está fazendo na minha casa?"_

- Ahn... o prazer é meu, senhor Duff. – Fez uma pausa antes de recomeçar, incerto. – Eu conheço seu amigo sim, mas... bem, eu não gostaria de parecer rude nem nada, mas eu gostaria de saber, exatamente, o que é que ele faz aqui na minha casa. – o homem a quem Draco se referia não pareceu ficar incomodado. – O que _vocês _fazem aqui na minha casa. – corrigiu-se.

Michael apenas sorriu para ele, mostrando seus dentes muito brancos, que quase competiam com os de Lockhart. Narcisa entrou em seguida, trazendo um pergaminho enrolado nas mãos.

- Vamos, não temos muito tempo. – e fez um sinal para que eles entrassem pelo alçapão que ela acabara de abrir, com magia. Os dois homens desceram prontamente, enquanto Draco permanecia estático. O homem mais velho pôs a mão em seu ombro, dando um tapinha amigável.

- Não há o que temer, jovem Malfoy. Acredito que não há nada lá embaixo que o senhor desconheça a existência. – disse sorrindo, conduzindo Draco pela passagem.

**

* * *

N/A:** Bem, aí vai mais uma fic... essa é beeeeem longa, espero que tenham paciência para lê-la! D/G? Sim, com certeza! Algumas surpresas na vida do Draco, só pra sair um pouco do usual... 

Ao ler esta fic, ignorem o sexto livro, por favor! Os acontecimentos se limitam até o quinto ano, logo, esse será o sexto ano de Draco em Hogwarts.

Sugestões, comentários e críticas serão muitíssimo bem vindos!

Espero que curtam!

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


	2. Descobertas e Legilimência

**Coração de Dragão – O vôo**

Capítulo 2 – Descobertas e Legilimência

Muitos artefatos de magia negra estavam dispostos em imensas prateleiras. Draco olhou-os com curiosidade, fazia muito tempo que não entrava ali. Mas ainda assim conhecia aquele lugar como a palma de sua mão. Observou sua mãe desenrolar o pergaminho que trazia consigo.

Ela leu-o em voz alta, arrancando olhares nervosos dos presentes na sala e Draco sentiu suas pernas bambearem, tomando o cuidado de se apoiar no braço do sofá para não cair. Em seguida Narcisa entregou-o ao homem que Draco havia reconhecido na sala de visitas. Era Pedro Pettigrew, que segurava o comunicado com uma mão metálica, que Draco a princípio pensou ser uma luva, de muito mau gosto, diga-se de passagem. Ele passou os olhos pelo pergaminho, parecendo contrariado.

- Então o julgamento foi marcado? – olhou significativamente para Narcisa, que assentiu. Sua voz era tremida e ansiosa. – Teremos que apressar as coisas...

- Se não apressarmos, Lucio será condenado. Dessa vez não terá como escapar. – Draco arregalou os olhos ao ouvir Narcisa.

- O Lord vai tirar meu pai de Azkaban, não vai? – perguntou ligeiramente alarmado.

- Já temos tudo planejado, meu querido, não se preocupe. Mas eu lhe pedi que viesse aqui por outro motivo.

Narcisa prostrou-se diante de Draco e encarou-o com olhos tristes. Os outros homens ali presentes tinham a atenção voltada inteiramente para ele, que estava obviamente muito incomodado com tudo aquilo.

- O que tenho para lhe contar Draco, é algo que aconteceu há muitos anos atrás, poucos dias antes do seu nascimento. É essencial que você preste muita atenção em tudo o que eu vou lhe dizer. – Draco assentiu com a cabeça, sua boca estava seca e ele sentia como se tivesse um imenso cubo de gelo dentro de seu estômago.

- Quando eu estava grávida, fui atingida por uma maldição que impediria o seu nascimento. Você morreria assim que eu desse à luz. É claro que seu pai e eu procuramos todo o tipo de ajuda que era possível. – Narcisa evitava parecer fraca, porém seus olhos estavam marejados. – Mas ninguém nos deu esperança e meus dias foram ficando cada vez mais amargos e agonizantes. – fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de continuar, num tom mais firme. – Pouco antes de sua queda, o Lord das Trevas encontrou uma antiga contra-maldição, muito poderosa e complicada, mas que poderia salvá-lo da morte. Seu pai quase morreu ao tentar executá-la. Foram necessários o sangue de sete dragões, todos jovens e de raças diferentes. – fez uma pausa, evitando o olhar de Draco, que prendia a respiração sem perceber.

As paredes deveriam estar se mexendo, pois Draco sentia que a sala havia diminuído de tamanho, acabando com o ar ali existente. Engoliu em seco, temendo o que viria a seguir.

- Cada um deles teve uma morte dolorosa e angustiante, que não vem ao caso agora. – acrescentou, ao ver a cara empalidecida de Draco. Saber como os dragões haviam sido mortos parecia desnecessário. – Foi feito um ritual de magia negra, no qual seu pai deveria ser doador de grande parte mágica. Ele entrou em colapso assim que a doou e acordou apenas uma semana depois, quase sem energia alguma. Levou algum tempo até que ele se recuperasse e retomasse seu lugar ao lado do Lord das Trevas. Algumas semanas antes do seu nascimento, eu fui submetida à um período de sete dias de jejum, em que me era permitido apenas beber a mistura daquele caldeirão, que portava o sangue dos sete dragões e a energia mágica de seu pai, entre outras coisas. Foi uma fase terrível, por um momento achei que não conseguiria levar adiante, mas o meu medo de perdê-lo era maior do que qualquer outra coisa.

O velho bruxo olhava ansiosamente para Draco, que se sentia cada vez mais tonto e enojado. Como sua mãe teria sido capaz de beber sangue de dragão? Ele não sabia se a achava louca ou se a abraçava em gratidão.

- Passado os sete dias, eu adormeci durante um dia inteiro e quando acordei, senti que não iria perdê-lo. Eu sabia, de alguma forma, que o ritual havia salvado-o e não temi mais o momento do seu nascimento que, como podemos ver, correu como o planejado. Bem, tudo seria muito simples, se o ritual não tivesse que ser terminado no seu aniversário de 17 anos.

- O quê? Quer dizer que tudo isso não adiantou de nada? – Draco tinha uma mistura de medo e revolta em sua voz e seus olhos denunciavam a ansiedade. – O que vai acontecer comigo?

- Mas é claro que adiantu, meu filho! Você sobreviveu à maldição que foi lançada. Mas o ritual ainda não está completo, como eu lhe disse, você terá de passar pela segunda parte no seu aniversário de dezessete anos.

- E como vai ser isso? – perguntou rapidamente. A idéia de beber sangue não lhe parecera nada agradável. – Que segunda parte é essa?

- Eu ainda não sei. – resppondeu Narcisa vagamente. – O único que conhecia o ritual por completo era o seu pai e para a sua segurança ele guardou essas lembranças em um lugar onde somente ele pudesse encontrar. – Narcisa pôs a mão no ombro do filho, que olhava para todos esperando alguém lhe dizer que era tudo uma grande e estúpida brincadeira. Mas ninguém se manifestou e Draco sentiu seu estômago afundar mais uma vez. – Por isso temos que tirar o seu pai de Azkaban antes que... – ela parou de falar, ao notar o olhar de Draco sobre si.

- Antes que o quê? Eu vou morrer se o maldito ritual não for terminado? É isso? – questionou, num tom quase histérico.

Narcisa caminhou pela sala olhando distraída para os artefatos nas prateleiras, procurando escolher as palavras certas.

- Já o salvamos da morte com a primeira parte do ritual. – olhou novamente para Draco, que parecia mais aliviado. – Mas se não terminarmos, você viverá o resto de seus dias incapaz de possuir qualquer tipo de sentimento.

Ele pensou por um instante. Não sentir nada não parecia ser assim tão ruim, afinal, seu pai lhe dissera tantas vezes que a ruína de um homem estava na fraqueza de seu coração. Sem sentimentos, sem fraquezas. Narcisa analizou-o atentamente e como se adivinhasse o que se passava em sua mente adicionou:

- Você prefere viver sua vida inteira como um moribundo, quase como se tivesse levado o beijo de um Dementador? A escolha é sua, meu filho.

- Como assim?

- Você jamais conseguirá proferir um simples Cruciatus, Draco. – ele olhou-a confuso. – Para executar esse tipo de feitiço é extremamente necessário que você tenha vontade de machucar a vítima. E sem raiva, ódio, rancor ou desprezo é impossível lançar maldições.

Narcisa sorriu levemente, mas a tristeza era visível em seu rosto. Ela sabia que Draco não suportaria a idéia de não poder lidar com Artes das Trevas, que era seu fascínio desde criança.

- Então...

- Então nós resgataremos seu pai de Azkaban e quando você completar dezessete anos, ele terminará o que começou. O Lord das Trevas tem planos para você. - Narcisa tinha um olhar distante. - Mas para que eles se realizem, é preciso que o ritual seja finalizado.

- E que tipo de planos ele tem pra mim? – perguntou, tentando manter uma expressão neutra.

- Não sei exatamente. Mas é algo muito importante, meu filho. – Narcisa tinha a voz tão fraca que não passava de um sussurro. Estava claro em seu rosto que ela temia o destino de seu filho.

- Mas eu não tenho nada que ele queira... – disse em um falso tom controlado. Sua mãe o fitava com olhos cansados, como se não tivesse outra opção para lhe oferecer. Tomando fôlego, ela explicou:

- O sangue de dragão possui muitas propriedades mágicas, sendo assim, você tem poderes que vão além dos de bruxos normais. – Draco franziu o cenho, intrigado, não apreciando o rumo que a conversa estava tomando. – Meu filho, o que eu estou tentando dizer, é que você tem muito mais poderes do que imagina. Você tem o sangue de sete dragões correndo por suas veias. Quando o ritual se completar, todos esses poderes virão à tona. Consegue compreender aonde eu quero chegar?

- Certo... poderes de dragão... – deu uma risada seca, demonstrando o seu nervosismo. – Então quer dizer que eu vou poder queimar o traseiro do Potter no próximo jogo de quadribol? Ótimo, realmente, isso é muito reconfortante.

- Draco, faça-me o favor! – Narcisa fulminou-o com o olhar. Os dois homens não acharam graça alguma do comentário fora de hora. O mais velho, que estava folheando um antigo e pesado livro sem dizer uma palavra até então, virou em sua direção, esboçando um sorriso.

- Deixe-o Narcisa. Tudo ainda é muito confuso na mente desse jovem e ele precisa de tempo para digerir o que lhe foi revelado. – Draco lembrou-se de Dumbledore ao ouví-lo falar e torceu o nariz em desgosto. Será que eram parentes?

Narcisa voltou sua atenção para o filho, que permanecia sentado, encarando-a com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- Sabe mãe, eu fico realmente feliz por vocês usarem dragões nesse ritual, não me agradaria nem um pouco se o ingrediente principal fosse unicórnio... – fez uma pausa, e em seguida completou, com cara de nojo. – Eu me mataria se meu nome fosse Uni.

Draco acordou cedo no outro dia. Teve uma noite cheia de sonhos estranhos, onde dragões avançavam em cima dele, reivindicando o sangue que lhes fora roubado. Quando o sol despontou no horizonte, ele se levantou irritado, não conseguindo mais pegar no sono.

- Droga! Maldito sol idiota. Porque não levanta mais tarde, como todo mundo faz aos domingos? – olhou para a janela, reparando que as cortinas estavam entreabertas.

Pôs-se de pé e seguiu em direção ao banheiro, tirando o pijama e largando-o pelo caminho. Abriu a torneira enfeitiçada para jorrar espuma junto com a de água quente e deixou a banheira enchendo. Entrou, sentindo o calor subir-lhe à face. Odiava calor. Mas queria um banho relaxante, que fizesse com que seus pensamentos fossem embora, pelo menos por algum tempo.

Escorregou pela enorme banheira até que ficasse somente com o rosto para fora da água. Fechou os olhos. Dragões enfurecidos e falantes voltaram a povoar seus pensamentos. Havia um dragão com cabelos pretos espetados e olhos verdes muito vivos por detrás da armação dos óculos. Ele olhava para Draco com desprezo, soltando ocasionalmente faíscas pelas narinas. Era um Dragão-Potter. Abriu novamente os olhos.

- Completamente sem sentido... – disse para si mesmo, balançando a cabeça. Riu ao se lembrar do ridículo dragão de cabelos espetados. Mas logo sua descontração deu lugar à aflição. Estava adiando o momento de pensar sobre o que sua mãe havia lhe dito. – O Lord das Trevas tem planos para mim... – ele não sabia dizer como estava se sentindo.

Sabia que essa guerra estava interferindo mais do que devia em sua vida. Não queria ter participação alguma nela, mesmo que desejasse ver Lord Voldemort no poder. Seria muito mais cômodo que eles ganhassem sem precisar de sua ajuda e no final, Draco poderia usufruir de todos os frutos que a vitória de seu lado traria. Um mundo bruxo autêntico, sem a presença desagradável dos malditos sangue-ruins.

Mas nem sempre as coisas são como nós queremos e ele havia aprendido isso à duras penas. Ver seu pai sendo preso e agora tendo a data do julgamento onde ele provavelmente será condenado, o mostrou um ângulo diferente sobre a vida. Deveria se armar se quisesse sobreviver nessa guerra. Continuar agindo como se não fosse com ele não ajudaria em nada.

Legilimência era algo que Draco sempre quis aprender. Seu pai tinha uma vaga noção sobre o assunto, apenas para se adiantar em alguma situação perigosa, mas Snape era muito melhor. Nada passava aos olhos atentos do professor de Poções.

Lembrou-se da coleção de livros de Magia Negra que seu pai tinha embaixo da sala de visitas. Decidiu que talvez fosse bom ter uma carta embaixo da manga. Ter alguma habilidade secreta, que ninguém tivesse conhecimento. Seria uma boa arma. Mas quanto tempo levaria até poder ler a mente de alguém?

Desceu sorrateiramente pela passagem e encontrou a estante de livros. Correu os dedos pelas prateleiras empoeiradas e o encontrou. "Legilimência – A antiga arte de ler a mente". Mais abaixo, lia-se em negrito: "Recomendado apenas para bruxos formados e experientes. Não queira se prender à mente de outra pessoa."

Draco sentiu um arrepio. Ficar preso dentro da mente da Sangue-Ruim seria suicídio. Apenas dez minutos e ele teria decorado "Hogwarts, uma história" e mais vinte livros inteiros. Escondeu o livro sob suas vestes, para o caso de encontrar sua mãe pelos corredores e voltou para o quarto.

Ficou o dia inteiro lendo e relendo as páginas do livro que levou para o quarto. Não que ele tivesse lido-o inteiro. Mas a cada página, tudo ficava muito mais confuso e complicado, portanto Draco acabava voltando algumas para tentar entender o sentido das palavras que lia, o que não ajudava muito.

Tudo bem que ele não imaginava que quando saísse do quarto estaria lendo a mente de qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho, mas progresso _nenhum_ já era demais. Frustrado, jogou o livro em cima da cama e foi jantar.

- Mãe... - começou incerto. - Eu... ahn...

- Apenas vá direto ao ponto, Draco. - Narcisa interferiu sem levantar os olhos.

- Eu estive pensando... bem, meu pai estudou Legilimência, não é mesmo?

Seguiu-se uma breve pausa.

- Acredito que sim. - respondeu por fim, ainda sem olhá-lo.

Draco ponderou se deveria continuar com as perguntas, sua mãe não gostava de falar sobre os assuntos de seu pai. Só era dito à Draco aquilo que fosse realmente necessário. Decidiu tentar.

- E onde ele aprendeu? - Narcisa baixou delicadamente os talheres e colocou-os em cima do prato. Em seguida encarou-o. - Quero dizer... esse não é o tipo de coisa que se aprende em Hogwarts.

- E eu posso saber o porquê do repentino interesse?

- Nenhum em especial... só curiosidade. - Draco já tinha uma resposta programada e rezou para que ela fosse suficiente. - O professor Snape falou algo durante uma aula e eu queria saber mais sobre o assunto.

Narcisa olhou-o mais atentamente, como se estivesse analizando a sinceridade de suas palavras. Levantou uma de suas finas sombrancelhas, inquisitoramente.

- Qual o _real_ interesse, Draco? - ela frisou bem a palavra "real".

Draco imaginou que sua mãe deveria ter um bisbilhoscópio escondido em algum lugar de seu corpo delgado. Nada passava despercebido à ela. Uma parte sua o deixava orgulhoso, mas a outra parte apenas se sentia muito irritada com isso.

- Eu não estou interessado em saber sobre as habilidades secretas de meu pai, se é o que quer saber. - suspirou cansado. - Só achei que isso pudesse ser de alguma utilidade pra mim no futuro. - completou sem levantar os olhos do prato.

Bebeu um gole do cálice de vinho, esperando que não tivesse provocado sua mãe. Uma coisa era irritá-la com suas criancices e mal-criações, outra era se meter em assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito e era óbvio que era isso o que estava aparentando.

- Não tenho dúvidas quanto à isso. - Narcisa sorriu. - Fique tranquilo, falarei com Severo e garanto que ele não irá se opor em prestar-lhe assistência. Seu professor me deve alguns favores, acredito que seja a hora de começar a cobrá-los.

Olhou para a figura loira de sua mãe e retribuiu o sorriso agradecendo. Com Snape como seu tutor, em breve teria algum progresso. Continuou a refeição em silêncio, divagando sobre as vantagens que teria quando conseguisse finalmente ler mentes. Poderia se antecipar a qualquer feitiço que um suposto oponente viesse a lhe proferir, ganhando tempo para se defender.

Mais tarde, depois de um delicioso e relaxante banho de banheira, com a certeza de que o próximo ano em Hogwarts lhe renderia mais glórias do que humilhações, Draco foi se deitar.

Algumas semanas se passaram e Draco continuava a ter aulas particulares consigo mesmo dentro de seu quarto. Estava realmente empenhado em chegar à Hogwarts com pelo menos uma vaga idéia sobre Legilimência. Estudou o mais que pôde, porém sua compreensão parecia muito limitada para conseguir ultrapassar os primeiros capítulos.

E foi numa dessas tardes em que ele se encontrava estudando em cima de sua cama, que Narcisa bateu na porta de seu quarto.

- Entre.

Narcisa entrou, olhando para Draco e ao ver o livro que o filho tinha em mãos, fez uma cara feia.

- Você deveria deixar isso para praticar em Hogwarts, sob a supervisão de Severo. - agarrou o livro de sua mão e jogou-o dentro do armário de roupas. - Se tivesse prestado a mínima atenção no que está escrito na capa, saberia que treinar assim sem ninguém para lhe prestar socorro caso seja necessário, é estupidez!

Draco sorriu com a cara emburrada que sua mãe fez, algo raríssimo de se presenciar.

- E você está perdendo a compostura, Sra Malfoy. - sorriu mais largamente ao ver a expressão contorcida no rosto de Narcisa. - Desde quando Malfoys fazem bico?

- Não mude de assunto, Draco. - Narcisa sibilou sem dar-lhe ouvidos. - Não quero mais vê-lo lendo esse livro. Não sem a presença de Severo! Se quer aprender, aprenda da maneira correta... a magia é traiçoeira e você pode acabar se machucando seriamente, meu filho!

- Que droga, mãe! Eu não sou mais criança! - Draco levantou-se da cama, zangado.

- E não será nada, nem criança e nem adulto, se ficar preso à mente de alguém por causa da sua irresponsabilidade! - Narcisa tinha as maçãs do rosto levemente coradas, o que levou Draco à crer que não deveria contrariá-la.

- Tudo bem. - ele respondeu à contragosto. - Só achei que deveria me antecipar nas leituras, assim quando chegasse em Hogwarts teria mais facilidade com as aulas.

- Não ter noção do perigo é coisa para imbecis! - Narcisa chegou bem perto de Draco, com o dedo em riste. - Você não é um imbecil, Draco. Portanto, não aja como tal!

- Pare de falar assim comigo, mãe! Até parece que eu fiz algo assim tão horrível! Só estava dando uma olhada no maldito livro! Não farei de novo, certo? - e jogou-se em cima da cama, tentando se lembrar quando foi a última vez que sua mãe apontou o dedo em sua cara.

Narcisa sentou-se ao seu lado, aquela mesma expressão zangada, mas seus olhos denunciavam um certo arrependimento.

- Desculpe-me, Draco. Eu apenas estou um pouco cansada de tudo isso que está acontecendo. Eu... eu não suportaria perdê-lo também, entende?

Contrariando a vontade que tinha de fazer manha e como sempre posar de vítima para sua mãe, ele alcançou uma de suas mãos e acariciou-a levemente.

- Não vai me perder, mãe. Eu prometo que vou sobreviver.

**

* * *

N/A:** Okay... mais um capítulo no ar, espero que estejam gostando! Thanks pelas reviews :D 

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


	3. Excallibroom

**Coração de Dragão – O vôo**

Capítulo 3 – Excallibroom

O final de semana chegou e junto com ele veio a notícia de que alguns "amigos" de seu pai jantariam na mansão. Draco não gostou nem um pouco da idéia, porém apenas acatou as ordens de sua mãe de se vestir impecavelmente e aguardou em silêncio a chegada dos convidados.

Eram quase oito da noite quando as primeiras pessoas começaram a chegar. As mesmas piadas sem graça, as mesmas conversas sem sentido. Estava uma bela noite e Draco, logo depois do jantar, deu um jeito de escapulir para os jardins e sentou-se em um dos muitos bancos, fitando o céu estrelado.

- Grande Malfoy filho! - Blásio Zabini, um moreno da Sonserina acabava de sentar ao seu lado. - Posso me sentar aqui?

- Já está sentado, se não percebeu... - Draco não estava com paciência para manter algum tipo de diálogo com mais um daqueles idiotas sem assunto. Ele mesmo não tinha assunto.

- Caramba... quanta agressividade! - Zabini tinha um ar divertido. - Já pensou na possibilidade de praticar algum esporte mais violento do que o quadribol? Ouvi dizer que existe um tal de vale-tudo, é um esporte trouxa, uma espécie de duelo no qual os oponentes rolam pelo chão e arrancam os olhos uns dos outros com as próprias mãos, sem dó nem piedade. - Draco lançou-lhe um olhar mortal, indicando que não estava nem um pouco interessado na conversa. - Eles também costumam acertar os países baixos... sabe, esse tipo de coisa iria te fazer bem. - finalizou sem dar importância à expressão de puro ódio que Draco exibia.

- Desde quando alguma coisa que venha do mundo trouxa é digna de ser comentada na _minha_ mansão?

- _Minha mansão_... - Zabini imitou-o com voz afetada. - Já está se apoderando do reinado do seu pai, não é mesmo? Tá certo, é isso aí! Vai chover gatinha no seu pé quando voltar à Hogwarts...

Draco inspirou algumas vezes, tentando reprimir o desejo de jogar uma maldição imperdoável no garoto ao seu lado. Zabini conseguia ser mais irritante do que Crabbe e Goyle juntos e isso não era pouca coisa. Pelo menos os dois se limitavam a ficar calados quando Draco não estava de bom humor.

- Escuta, o que você quer aqui? Fale logo e dê o fora!

- Eu só estava querendo conversar com você, cara! Relaxa! Sai da defensiva... - Zabini deu um soco de leve no ombro de Draco e inacreditavelmente continuava exibindo o mesmo sorriso de quando chegara ali. Parecia que seu humor não se abalava com facilidade, ao contrário do loiro. Draco encarou-o, dessa vez denunciando toda a sua impaciência.

- Acredito que você queira voltar inteiro para sua casa e não em pedaços, dentro de uma caixa de sapatos. – ameaçou-o. – Então sugiro que volte para dentro da mansão e fique por lá, contando suas piadas sem graça para aqueles idiotas sem assunto, ao lado de seu pai!

Zabini remexeu no bolso interno de suas vestes e pegou um recorte de jornal, que parecia ter sido amassado várias vezes. Esticou-o o melhor que pôde e colocou-o em frente ao rosto de Draco, quase encostando no nariz pontudo, sem desperdiçar a oportunidade de irritá-lo.

- Meu pai está preso também. – falou em um tom mais sério, porém logo mudou novamente sua expressão e continuou, com o mesmo ar debochado de antes. – Você deveria ler mais os jornais e coisas do tipo. Sabe, não fica bem para um jovem ser um completo alienado nesses tempos negros. As gatinhas dão muita atenção ao "conteúdo" dos garotos hoje em dia.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um certo tempo, Draco sabia que não era fácil lidar com esse tipo de situação e sentiu-se ligeiramente incomodado por ter mencionado o pai de Zabini, se tivesse prestado atenção durante o jantar teria notado a sua ausência na mesa.

- Sinto muito por seu pai. – falou no tom menos arrogante que poderia conseguir.

- Não sinta, deve estar rolando uma tremenda festa em Azkaban... vários comensais capturados, devem estar se divertindo a valer por lá. – Zabini não parecia aborrecido por tocar nesse assunto, mas era visível o seu desgosto pela prisão do pai. – Ele teria um futuro de sucesso se não tivesse se aliado ao lado negro.

- Talvez não tivessem sobrado muitas escolhas. – Draco falou depois de um certo tempo em silêncio. – Você sabe, nem sempre podemos optar por aquilo que realmente queremos.

- Isso sim seria digno de uma nota no Profeta Diário! – Zabini sorriu largamente antes de continuar. – Draco Malfoy filosofando!

- Eu não sei porque estou perdendo o meu tempo te dando atenção! – Draco se levantou rapidamente, encarando Blásio com raiva.

- Relaxa, Draco! – Zabini puxou-o pelo braço, forçando-o a se sentar novamente. – Você pode não ser o melhor cara do mundo, mas não é toda hora que as pessoas estão pensando em te atacar! Deveria aprender a aceitar brincadeiras... – terminou apreensivo, fitando Draco com um misto de piedade e compreensão.

Draco rolou os olhos, indicando a pouca receptividade que tinha para conselhos. Zabini apenas deu de ombros, antes de voltar para dentro da mansão.

- A gente se vê no Expresso, então... – gritou perto da entrada, já sorrindo e não parecendo nem um pouco abalado com a descortesia de Draco.

As férias se passaram rapidamente e, assim como fora dito pelo gerente da loja de artigos para quadribol, uma semana antes do reinício das aulas a nova vassoura havia sido entregue. Anexado à ela estava um curto bilhete, onde lia-se um aviso de precaução que Draco apenas amassou e jogou no lixo, sem dar-se ao trabalho de ler.

- Bem... então você é minha, finalmente! – Draco disse para a vassoura com os olhos brilhantes, depois que a desembrulhara.

Com um design realmente inovador, o cabo prateado, com duas listras negras laterais, era ligeiramente mais torto que as demais, dando uma aderência mais precisa ao corpo para manobras mais radicais. As finíssimas cerdas de titânio geravam um peso extra na parte traseira, garantindo assim mais estabilidade em movimentos bruscos, que exigiam a concentração do peso do piloto na parte dianteira.

- Terei de encontrar um nome para você, não é mesmo? – percebeu que não havia nenhum nome gravado no cabo da vassoura e pegou a varinha. – Já que é a melhor vassoura do mercado e não existe outra igual... seu nome será... hum... Vassoura-Insuperável-do-Grande-Draco-Malfoy? – olhou esperançoso em direção à vassoura, aguardando uma aprovação que obviamente não veio. – Verídico, porém não deixa de ser ridículo.

Em instantes sua mente estava povoada por nomes estranhos, alguns perto de ser bizarros como "Dracolina" ou até mesmo "Humilha-Potter" e a cada tentativa Draco olhava para a vassoura ainda mais frustrado pela falta – ou ausência total – de imaginação.

- Certo. Ela é só minha, assim como as espadas são somente de seus cavaleiros... assim como... – fixou os olhos radiantes novamente na vassoura. – Assim como Excallibur era apenas do Rei Arthur! – disse sem se constranger nem por um segundo ao comparar-se à uma figura tão ilustre. – Você será... – fez um floreio com a varinha e gravou em alto relevo de cor negra. – Excallibroom!

Saiu descontrolado para os jardins da mansão, não agüentando de ansiedade em montar sua vassoura nova, como uma criança que acabava de ganhar o tão esperado presente. Montou-a e como um foguete disparou em direção ao céu, sentindo o vento pressionar a face de tal maneira que pensou na possibilidade de utilizar um feitiço protetor para não deformá-la.

Algumas horas depois, quando o sol já se punha, Draco voltou para dentro da mansão, indo direto para o banho, livrar-se daquela aparência horrível. Estava suado e sujo, a vassoura era realmente muito veloz, rendendo à ele muitos tombos e sustos. Porém nada era capaz de tirar sua alegria ao pensar que Harry Potter finalmente comeria sua poeira em campo e ele faria isso de maneira que ninguém nunca fosse capaz de esquecer.

- Está pronto, Draco? – perguntou Narcisa, batendo levemente na porta ao entrar no quarto do filho. – Sairemos daqui a 20 minutos.

- Sim, já estou descendo. – verificou se estavam todos os pertences dentro do grande malão que levaria a Hogwarts, os livros recém comprados no Beco Diagonal e as novas vestes. Havia embrulhado novamente a vassoura, para causar maior impacto sobre os outros alunos quando chegasse à escola. Na última semana das férias, Draco treinou o mais que podia, passando longas horas sobrevoando a mansão.

Chegaram rapidamente na plataforma 9 e meia, Draco notou os olhares hostis em sua direção e sentiu-se nervoso, preparara-se tanto para esse momento e agora que estava ali seu desejo era de correr para fora daquela estação e enfiar-se debaixo da enorme cama que possuía em seu quarto.

Despediu-se de Narcisa, que mantinha-se aparentemente inabalável e inatingível, mas Draco sabia que por dentro sua mãe estava desmoronando como um grande deslizamento de terra em um morro depois da chuva. Com um último aceno indicando que ficaria bem, entrou no Expresso, fazendo um esforço colossal para acreditar nisso também.

Procurou por uma cabine vazia, mas todas pareciam estar ocupadas e enquanto andava pelo corredor, Draco sentia os olhares furtivos que lhe lançavam. A situação estava ficando terrivelmente incômoda, até que um assobio vindo de algum lugar mais à frente chamou sua atenção. Draco avistou a cabeça de um sorridente e receptivo Zabini, o convidando para entrar em sua cabine.

Hesitou por um instante, mas a sensação de que estava servindo de bobo-da-corte para os estudantes de Hogwarts, que o olhavam e vez ou outra apontavam em sua direção, não estava ajudando e Draco, sem muita escolha, entrou na cabine de seu colega de casa.

- Draco Malfoy, meu grande e mais recente amigo de infância! – debochou Zabini, mas parecendo feliz com a presença de Draco. – Como passou o restante das férias? Irritado e mau-humorado como sempre?

- Muito bem, obrigado. – respondeu, seco. – As cabines estavam todas cheias. – disse de maneira que ficasse claro o motivo de sua presença ali. Quem sabe Blásio ficaria abalado com o seu total desprezo e o deixasse em paz.

- Pois é, tentei entrar em uma repleta de corvinais celestiais, mas fui detido na porta, por um chute na canela. – sorriu. – Mas valeu a pena, uma das meninas da turma sorriu pra mim, em Hogwarts ela não me escapa! – fez um movimento grotesco com as mãos, anunciando um futuro ataque.

Preferiu não comentar sobre a desprezível falta de classe de Zabini e olhou pela janela, procurando desesperadamente encontrar algo que desviasse sua atenção.

- Porque Crabbe e Goyle não foram ao jantar em sua mansão? – perguntou Zabini, que contrariando as leis da lógica havia ficado mais de dois minutos em um estranho silêncio. Draco desconfiou que ele estivesse comendo algo. – E Pansy? Eu podia jurar que ela estava no seu pé durante todo o ano passado.

- Deviam ter outros compromissos. – disse relutante, não fazendo questão de voltar seus olhos para Zabini. Primeiro porque sendo ele um Malfoy, não deveria haver nenhum outro compromisso mais importante do que algum marcado por ele. E segundo porque ele havia ficado realmente aborrecido com o descaso dos colegas. Em sua opinião, isso era traição.

- Claro que sim... Goyle, por exemplo, deve ter ficado entalado em alguma porta, tenho certeza de que esse ano ele não conseguirá ultrapassar os portões de Hogwarts. – Zabini fez uma imitação bizarra de um Goyle entalado na entrada da cabine e Draco tentou, mas não conseguiu segurar o riso.

Algum tempo se passou sem que Draco torcesse fervorosamente para Blásio ficar calado e ele percebeu que sua companhia poderia ser agradável, de certo modo. Zabini tinha vontade própria e parecia pensar, o que estava longe de acontecer com seus antigos colegas. Passar mais de meia hora ao lado de Crabbe, Goyle ou Pansy poderia ser muito entediante.

Estavam em uma conversa animada, falando sobre manobras de quadribol, quando um reflexo de cabelos ruivos passou pela porta da cabine, que estava aberta. Draco levantou-se de um salto e sem dizer nada a Zabini, saiu porta afora.

- Weasley, Weasley... se me lembro bem, nós temos um assunto pendente para colocar em dia. – Gina virou-se bruscamente ao ouvir a voz de Draco e agarrou sua varinha no mesmo instante.

- Sua memória está ótima, Malfoy! – sorriu maliciosamente. – Reducio! – gritou, atingindo a calça negra de Draco, que virou uma apertada e minúscula bermuda, deixando-o ruborizado. – Mas os seus reflexos não me parecem tão bons quanto ela...

- Sua... sua... – os olhos de Draco pareciam soltar faíscas, várias pessoas já estavam assistindo a cena em que ele se encontrava, totalmente estático no meio do corredor, vestindo uma ridícula bermuda e com a mão direita levantada, apontando a varinha para a ruiva, que ria com gosto. – Weasley, você... – olhava para os lados e tudo o que via eram rostos vermelhos de tanto rir. E estavam rindo _dele_. Isso apenas aumentou sua ira e ele resolveu aproveitar o breve momento de distração de Gina. – Esquelaborisci!

O braço que Gina segurava a varinha amoleceu numa fração de segundos, fazendo-a derrubá-la no chão do corredor apinhado de gente. A ruiva encarou Draco ferozmente e avançou nele, acertando-o em cheio no rosto com a mão boa, enquanto a outra balançava pendurada.

Não soube dizer porque não conseguiu bater nela, se foi porque Zabini segurou-o pelo pescoço, impedindo-o de qualquer movimento, ou se porque naquele momento o Pobretão e a Sangue-Ruim apareceram ao lado do Testa-Rachada.

- Certo, tudo bem pessoal... – disse Zabini com o braço envolto no pescoço de Draco, que se contorcia inutilmente, tentando se soltar. – Já acabou, foi apenas um descontrole passageiro, vamos todos voltar para nossas respectivas cabines e...

- Voltar? Eu só saio daqui quando eu tatuar os miolos desse imbecil no chão do expresso! – bradou Rony, vermelho e muito indignado. – Olha o que ele fez com o braço da minha irmã!

- Rony! – gritou Hermione, desesperada. – Nós temos que socorrê-la primeiro, depois resolvemos isso!

Gina segurava seu braço mole como se estivesse ninando um neném e se Draco não estivesse se sentindo tão ridiculamente patético, pendurado pelo pescoço e usando aquela bermuda tosca, já estaria no chão, rolando e chorando de tanto rir.

- Nós vamos resolver isso assim que pusermos os pés em Hogwarts. – Harry olhou ameaçadoramente para Draco, que retribuiu com intensidade. – Espero que vista algo adequado, Malfoy. – zombou, olhando significativamente para a bermuda do loiro, sentiu o sangue ferver em suas bochechas.

Todos riram do gracejo de Harry, inclusive Gina, que estava segurando o braço desossado, da mesma maneira que o grifinório havia ficado depois da tentativa frustrada de Gilderoy Lockhart em reparar a fratura no braço de Harry, ao final do jogo de quadribol no seu segundo ano.

Os quatro grifinórios saíram em direção ao vagão dos monitores, enquanto Draco observava Rony lhe lançar um olhar de quem o condenava a morte. Ele imaginou, com um calafrio, que isso talvez não estivesse muito longe de ser verdade. Sem Crabbe ou Goyle para lhe dar cobertura, Draco estaria em maus lençóis este ano.

- Mas que diabos você tem na cabeça, seu loiro aguado? – perguntou Zabini subitamente, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. – Por acaso andou cheirando pó de flú?

- Não enche, Zabini! – Draco berrou, empurrando-o contra a parede e voltando à cabine.

- Foi uma tremenda estupidez da sua parte! – disse Blásio muito sério, depois que adentrou a cabine no encalço de Draco, logo em seguida abrindo um largo sorriso. – Mas foi legal pra caramba!

- É, foi mesmo... mas agora eu estou morto. – disse, com um sorriso fraco. – Definitivamente morto. – terminou, enquanto procurava pelas vestes de Hogwarts dentro do malão, ansioso por livrar-se da ridícula "bermuda" arranjada pela ruiva.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Zabini está totalmente out of caracter, já que no livro 6 percebemos que ele é bem chatinho e preconceituoso, portanto tentem não estranhar muito porque eu me baseei no Zabini das fanfics, que só pensa em garotas e diversão, rs. E... Blásio? Tsc-tsc, sem comentários. Blásio? BLÁSIO? B-L-Á-S-I-O? Prefiro muito mais Blaise, mas fazer o que, né?

E então, o que acharam do nome da nova vassoura do Draco? Legalzinho? Passável? Podre? O que, me aposentar? Bem, me perdoem, falta de imaginação é froids.

Draco estará metido em uma baita encrenca no próximo capítulo. Será que Rony e Harry o matarão? Claro que não, senão a fic acaba, hehehe:D

Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem deixando críticas, sugestões ou elogios, isso incentiva muito qualquer autor!

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


	4. A bermuda da discórdia

**Coração de Dragão – O vôo**

Capítulo 4 – A bermuda da discórdia

O salão estava praticamente cheio quando Draco se sentou para a seleção das casas dos alunos do primeiro ano. Blásio havia se juntado à ele, tomando o lugar de um de seus guarda-costas que, contrariado, sentou-se à sua frente de cara amarrada.

- Er... Draco, desculpe por não ter ido ao jantar na sua casa, é que eu tive que ir... no... Beco Diagonal para... – Goyle coçou a cabeça nervosamente, enquanto buscava por uma desculpa convincente em algum lugar de sua mente vazia. – Sabe, meu pai me pediu que fizesse... coisas.

Teve vontade de esmurrar o enorme nariz de batata de Goyle, apenas não o fez porque o brutamontes possuía o dobro de seu tamanho e além do mais, Narcisa pediu a Draco que se mantivesse afastado de confusões, evitando chamar a atenção. O episódio no Expresso o fez sentir uma pontada de culpa.

- Que tipo de coisas? – perguntou despreocupado ao mesmo tempo em que Goyle engasgava, não esperando pelo interesse repentino de Draco. Sabia que ele não tinha compromisso algum, assim como Crabbe e Pansy e achou que deveria pelo menos se divertir com a situação.

- Bem... er, ele me pediu que buscasse alguma coisa que deixou no Beco Diagonal. – terminou com um pouco de suor escorrendo pelo canto de suas têmporas, as bochechas fofas de Goyle estavam em um tom levemente rosado, dando a ele uma repugnante e indiscutível aparência de porco.

- Seu pai esqueceu algo no Beco? – Draco não sabia se ria da estupidez de Goyle ou se o amaldiçoava ali mesmo, por fazer tão pouco caso de sua inteligência. O que ele pensava que Draco era? Tapado?

O brutamontes fez que sim com a cabeça, baixando os olhos envergonhado quando notou que a desculpa que inventara não havia colado e Draco resolveu esquecer o assunto, pelo menos por enquanto.

Com o cicatriz e o pobretão na sua cola, esperando apenas por um momento de descuido de Draco, toda ajuda era bem vinda, mesmo que viesse de seus colegas traidores. Mas Pansy era dispensável. Se arrependia até o último fio de cabelo de ter cogitado a possibilidade de namorar com a cara de buldogue.

- Então, Draquinho... como foi que passou as suas férias? – perguntou Pansy, receosa, mas tratando de colocar no rosto o seu sorriso mais encantador, talvez não tendo consciência de que suas bochechas ganhavam ainda mais volume. – Será que sentiu a minha falta?

- É claro que senti, Pansy. – respondeu com um falso sorriso, fazendo a garota fitá-lo com olhos esperançosos. – Você é uma... _adorável_ companheira de casa.

- Companheira de casa? – perguntou Pansy com a voz tremida, mas lutando para manter o singelo sorriso nos lábios. – Bem, fico contente de que tenha sentido saudades. Acredito que esteve muito solitário, não é mesmo Draquinho? – terminou, olhando-o compreensiva.

- Não muito. Durante o jantar acabei reencontrando a filha de um comendador francês muito importante e também amicíssimo de meu pai, que não visitava a mansão há anos. – Blásio virou-se de costas, fingindo observar a mesa da Corvinal, evitando cair no riso diante da mentira deslavada de Draco. – Nos entendemos bem... – Draco ouviu Blásio tossir, obviamente sufocando uma gargalhada, ao mesmo tempo em que Pansy se recuperava do choque.

- Ah... que bom... eu fico... – a voz de Pansy foi abafada por vários aplausos e urros vindos dos ocupantes da mesa da Sonserina, quando um garotinho de encaracolados cabelos castanhos fora selecionado, dando fim à seleção de casas e se encaminhou para junto deles, estampando um imenso sorriso no rosto e uma expressão de superioridade já comum entre os sonserinos.

As vozes no salão principal cessaram no momento em que Dumbledore colocou-se de pé, fitando a todos com seriedade. Draco imaginou-se amaldiçoando o velhote, caso ele pronunciasse alguma palavra sobre a prisão de seu pai durante o discurso.

- Aqui estamos, meus jovens, começando mais um ano na nossa adorada escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Minhas boas vindas aos novos integrantes desse grupo e espero eu, que as diferenças entre as casas não interfiram no bom funcionamento dessa escola. – ele fez uma pausa, olhando significativamente para as mesas da Sonserina e Grifinória. Draco não escondeu a expressão de desgosto. – A Floresta Proibida não deve ser visitada por nenhum dos alunos sem a supervisão de algum professor e eu devo frisar aqui que o nome da floresta é algo realmente digno de se considerar. – os alunos recém-selecionados se entreolharam assustados.

Dumbledore voltou a atenção para a mesa dos professores e um velho homem, muito gordo e careca, com um espesso bigode que lembrava um leão-marinho se levantou, arrancando olhares curiosos dos alunos.

- Esse, meus caros, é Horácio Slughorn, nosso mais novo professor de Poções. – novamente o salão principal foi invadido por exclamações surpresas vindas de todas as partes. – Por favor, eu peço o vosso silêncio. – todos ficaram quietos mais uma vez, mas porque três figuras entraram no salão apressadamente, parecendo furiosos enquanto encaravam a mesa da Sonserina. Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentaram perto de Neville e Collin, que cochicharam algo, fazendo os três se virarem imediatamente para a mesa dos professores. – Como lhes disse, – recomeçou Dumbledore, encarando o trio recém-chegado por detrás dos seus oclinhos de meia-lua. – o professor Slughorn irá lecionar Poções, sendo assim, professor Snape nos dará a honra de ocupar o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas esse ano.

O burburinho correu solto pelo salão enquanto Snape ostentava um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Draco podia jurar que o viu lançar um olhar maldoso na direção de Harry Potter.

- Snape conseguiu o cargo! – disse Pansy com os olhos brilhantes em contentamento, já imaginando as inúmeras vantagens que teria.

- Finalmente teremos alguma aula de DCAT que preste. – Draco comentou com Blásio, preferindo ignorar as lembranças de aulas interessantes que tivera com o ex-professor Remo Lupin em seu terceiro ano. Claro que ele nunca assumira isso, nem para si mesmo, afinal, ele não passava de um lobisomem asqueroso e fracassado.

- Isso vai ser divertido! – exclamou Blásio, sorrindo. Mas seu sorriso desapareceu em seguida e ele se virou para Draco, indicando com os olhos a mesa da Grifinória, onde o trio maravilha encarava-os com expressões ameaçadoras. – Não olhe agora, mas acho que teremos sérios problemas depois do banquete.

- E eu não sei? – Draco deu de ombros, sem se virar para olhá-los. – Mas como eu havia previsto, Crabbe e Goyle vieram até mim como cachorrinhos arrependidos por terem fugido de casa. Até que valeu a pena adestrá-los. – cochichou para que apenas Blásio ouvisse.

Mais uma vez Dumbledore pediu a atenção de todos e Draco sentiu um formigamento estranho no estômago. Olhou para seus colegas de casa que pareciam ansiosos, temendo o que viria a seguir, mas não tanto quanto ele. Repassou mentalmente alguns feitiços destrutivos, quem sabe com alguma sorte seus poderes de dragão apareceriam de súbito e ele levaria para o inferno metade de Hogwarts. Isso sim era um pensamento edificante.

- Uma palavra de advertência a todos. – recomeçou Dumbledore, fitando-os severamente, o tom de voz que ele usava fazia com que os pêlos da nuca de Draco se arrepiassem. – Com os recentes acontecimentos ficou mais do que provado o retorno de Voldemort ao mundo mágico. – o salão ficou assustadoramente quieto, como se de repente todos estivessem prendendo suas respirações; e certamente estavam. – Eu suponho que muitos aqui tenham, de certa forma, sentido a sua presença, cada qual à sua maneira. Serão tempos de escuridão para todos nós e agora, mais do que nunca, devemos nos manter unidos e fiéis aos nossos princípios.

Ninguém se atrevia a desviar os olhos de Dumbledore, talvez por receio de perder algo importante ou, como era o caso de Draco, por receio de que ele _dissesse_ algo importante, como a prisão de seu pai durante a confusão no ministério, por exemplo.

- Os comensais não estão poupando esforços para trazer de volta ao poder o seu mestre, sendo assim, aconselho vocês à ficarem atentos à todo e qualquer sinal de perigo e tenham consciência de que nem sempre o perigo é aquilo que se torna obscuro aos nossos olhos... – fez uma pausa, olhando para o salão antes de continuar. – Por vezes, o perigo se aconchega em uma bela e inofensiva rosa, ferindo com o espinho a mão do descuidado.

- Besteira! – sibilou Draco, entortando os lábios e fazendo um gesto de desdém com a mão. – Esse velho não tem mais condições de dirigir essa escola, não consigo entender por que cargas d'água o conselho permitiu que ele retornasse à Hogwarts! É apenas um velho esclerosado que não sabe o que diz...

- Apenas fique quieto Draco... – pediu Blásio com um movimento discreto, fazendo as bochechas de Draco ficarem levemente rosadas. Draco teve que reprimir a vontade de sacar sua varinha e atacá-lo por ter tido a ousadia de mandá-lo calar a boca. Mas ele faria com que Blásio se arrependesse do que fez assim que eles colocassem os pés na sala comunal.

- Creio que vocês devem estar ansiosos para se deliciarem com o banquete, portanto eu vos peço mais uma última vez que zelem por sua segurança. E zelem também pela segurança de seus companheiros de casa, para que esse ano seja menos difícil do que eu imagino que será. – e sorriu amplamente, antes de movimentar a varinha e fazer surgir a ceia. – Bom apetite!

Olhando de esguelha para a mesa da Grifinória, Draco percebeu que o trio nem tocara na comida, apenas continuavam encarando-no com raiva, o que não era um bom sinal. Para o pobretão deixar de comer aquilo que nem em sonhos ele comeria em sua casa, certamente Draco estaria em maus lençóis ao término do banquete.

- Tudo bem que era totalmente fora de moda e sem estilo, mas... sabe, perder o controle por causa de uma bermuda é exagero. – Blásio disse enquanto andava ao lado de Draco à passos largos na direção da sala comunal da Sonserina. – Você deveria ter pensado bem antes de...

- Não me diga o que eu deveria ter feito ou não, Zabini. – Draco disse entre os dentes, ainda se sentia extremamente irritado por Blásio tê-lo mandado se calar durante o discurso de Dumbledore.

- Certo, certo... não precisa se alterar! – Blásio forçou-se a engolir a vontade de rir ante a impaciência de Draco. – Eu estava apenas tentando... bom, esqueça. Uau! Conhece essa deusa?

Uma garota que caminhava um pouco à frente deles chamou a atenção de Blásio, que aumentou os passos para alcançá-la, deixando o loiro para trás. Estava tão entretido, rindo e jogando charme que nem percebeu quando Draco foi arremessado contra a parede de pedra. Se virou apenas quando ouviu a voz esganiçada de Rony, que prensava-o com as mãos agarrando fortemente o colarinho da camisa.

- Temos contas a acertar, sua doninha inútil! – o ruivo sibilou, os olhos faiscando em fúria. Draco levou a mão direita até o bolso das vestes, mas quando alcançou a varinha um jato branco vindo de longe o desarmou.

- Nem tente. – Harry vinha caminhando à toda em sua direção com Hermione em seu encalço. Estava tão furioso quanto Rony, e Draco por um instante sentiu medo do que lhe aconteceria. Malditos poderes de dragão que não afloravam de uma vez...

- Ora, ora! Se não é o famoso Trio Maravilha dando o ar da graça aqui nas masmorras da Sonserina. Digam lá... a que devemos a honra dessa _tão _ilustre visita? – provocou Draco, ainda sendo prensado na parede por Rony.

- Não se faça de sonso, Malfoy! Sabe muito bem o que viemos fazer aqui! – respondeu Harry entre os dentes, agora com a varinha pressionando fortemente o pescoço do loiro.

- Vamos com calma, pessoal... violência não leva à nada! – a voz brincalhona de Zabini quase não foi ouvida.

- Rony, solte-o! Não vale a pena! – Hermione pediu, tentando colocar um fim naquela confusão. Era óbvio que estava preocupada em evitar que os três levassem uma detenção e não com o bem-estar de Draco.

- Acho melhor escutarem a sangue-ruim ou vão acabar se dando muito mal! – exclamou o loiro, presunçoso, enquanto observava Crabbe e Goyle dobrarem a esquina do corredor, à essas alturas já apinhado de sonserinos curiosos. Draco sentiu suas costelas se chocarem novamente com a parede.

- Não fale assim de Hermione, seu grande babaca filho de uma... – Hermione tapou a boca de Rony com a mão, arrancando muitas risadinhas maldosas do público que assistia a cena, enquanto o ruivo conseguia ficar muito mais vermelho do que já estava.

- A professora McGonagall já sabe o que aconteceu e vai cuidar pessoalmente para que esse infeliz tenha o que merece. – disse Hermione, olhando para Draco com um profundo e inconfundível desprezo. – Não precisamos nos sujar por pouca coisa, Rony. Vamos embora.

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram no mesmo momento. _"Como assim, pouca coisa? Quem essa sangue-ruim pensa que é para falar assim de mim?" _

- Pouca coisa é o que tem na mesa desse pobretão que você namora! – cuspiu Draco, sentindo dessa vez ser arremessado para a outra parede.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy! – gritou Hermione, agora tão vermelha quanto Rony. Draco se levantou, ajeitando as vestes elegantemente e Crabbe e Goyle se posicionaram à sua frente, como dois grandes armários ambulantes que eram. Blásio deu de ombros e encostou-se na parede oposta, esperando o tumulto acabar.

- Vamos esclarecer as coisas aqui, certo? – Draco sorriu, olhando os três com uma expressão divertida. – Vocês estão em território sonserino, logo, seria muito mais inteligente e "saudável" se dessem meia-volta e subissem para a maldita torre da Grifinória com o rabinho entre as pernas, afinal a desvantagem é grande... estão apenas em três.

- Quatro! – berrou Neville que vinha correndo na direção dos amigos, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés. A gargalhada de Draco ecoou pelo corredor e ele tomou fôlego para falar.

- E desde quando você conta como um oponente inteiro, Longbotton? – a massa sonserina riu da piada do loiro e começou a vaiar o quarteto.

Logo, tudo o que se podia escutar eram coros de xingamentos, principalmente contra Rony e Neville, que pareciam os mais fáceis de serem afetados.

- Basta! – gritou Hermione a plenos pulmões, tentando se fazer ouvir. – Vamos embora daqui. – já tinha se virado e começado a andar, mas Rony não se moveu um centímetro.

- Ele desossou o braço da minha irmã, Mione! – Rony estava transtornado, continuava fitando Draco como se pudesse fazê-lo murchar até não restar nada só com o olhar.

- Eu não tenho culpa se a sua irmãzinha não consegue esbarrar em alguém do sexo masculino sem deixá-lo sem calças! – Draco riu, acompanhado pelos colegas da Sonserina, inclusive Blásio, que não conseguiu se conter diante da provocação do amigo.

- Ela... ela... era uma bermuda... – o rosto de Rony ruborizou violentamente e ele não conseguia completar a frase, apenas tentava jogar seu corpo enorme para cima de Draco, sendo segurado por Harry e Hermione, que faziam um esforço colossal para suportar sua força. – Eu te mato, Malfoy!

- Vá embora daqui, Malfoy! - gritou Harry, tentando olhar para Draco entre os braços longos de Rony, que não paravam de esmurrar o ar, até que eles foram para o chão arrastando Hermione, que se levantou rapidamente tentando ajeitar os cabelos desalinhados.

Draco lançou mais um olhar divertido para os grifinórios antes de se virar e seguir para a sala comunal da Sonserina, no mesmo momento em que Rony arremessava Harry para longe, logo em seguida sendo esmagado pela figura desajeitada de Neville, que se jogou sobre ele.- Amanhã, Malfoy! – berrou Rony do chão, enroscado em Neville numa confusão patética de pernas e braços. – De amanhã você não passa!

**

* * *

N/A:** É isso aí... tudo por causa de uma bermuda. Já imaginaram se fosse uma sunguinha? Ai, meus sais... Draco de sunga... controle-se Mila, fica na sua que essa fic não tem NC! 

Bem, mais um capítulo no ar! Espero que estejam curtindo, porque se a fic estiver agradando, eu já tenho o esboço de mais duas continuações! Sim, será uma trilogia! A minha primeira! lol

Bom, resolvi não mudar o fato de Slughorn aparecer na trama, eu gostei dele, apesar dessa fic não ter nada a ver com o mundo das horcruxes e tal, mas eu achei que o Snape merecia seu lugarzinho como professor de DCAT e precisava de alguém para tomar seu lugar em Poções, logo... Slug vai poder ter seu clubinho aqui e Draco... bem, Draco vai participar dessa vez, tadinho.

Momento publicidade: Quem quiser dar uma espiadinha nas minhas outras fics vai me deixar muito feliz!

_A primeira, minha favorita, chama-se "O Imperdoável" e conta como foi que Draco se arranjou depois do que aconteceu no sexto livro. O começo dela é bem 'dramaticozinho', cheio de sangue e coisa e tal, mas depois acaba tendo uns trechinhos meio cômicos. E antes que eu me esqueça: é D/G! _

A outra é "De quem será esse bebê?", uma comédia romântica que tem doses alternadas de D/G e H/G, onde nossa querida ruivinha se vê grávida sem saber ao certo quem é o pai da criança. Decidi escolher o final de acordo com a preferência da maioria dos leitores, portanto sua review é decisiva na trama!

Gentem, AMO³ quando leio as reviews, isso é viciante! Saber que tem alguém lendo as porcarias que eu escrevo me deixa realmente contente! Muito obrigada meeeeesmo, do fundo do coração de Dragão! Puff... essa foi podre, eu sei.

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


End file.
